


纵情

by baixiang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: 去客场更衣室找好友唠嗑的的阿扎尔被曼联群攻。





	纵情

卢卡库紧紧抱着自己的好友，阿扎尔把头磕在他肩膀上，半晌，他轻轻推开他，“我走啦，谢谢你，下次见。”

马蒂奇刚洗完澡，浴巾随便搭在肩上，他从后面一把把阿扎尔重新推进卢卡库怀里，他吻了一下他的耳垂，“怎么厚此薄彼？都不跟我打个招呼？”

阿扎尔红着脸回抱了一下，却被卢卡库扯出来，护在身后，“少来占便宜。”

马蒂奇隔着高大的男人掐了一把小男孩红扑扑的脸，“这哪是占便宜，我们经常在斯坦福桥这样，是吧艾登？”

卢卡库有点生气，这不应该也不必要，但他确实想对队友发火。他忽然感觉身后一松，一转背就看见阿扎尔被埃雷拉拉到了长凳上，他掐着他的腰把他搂在怀里，小男孩乖巧地坐在他大腿上。卢卡库皱紧了眉头，这不对。

阿扎尔被埃雷拉吻得缺氧，他想，自己只是来找老友说说话，他要回去，奥利还在等他。于是他推开男人，却被对方搅动在他嘴里的舌头搞得发懵。

卢卡库低吼一声，“你疯了吗，这不是老特拉福德！”话一脱口他就意识到不对，他分明是想阻止他们过火的亲热，落到旁人耳里倒像是“如果是在梦剧场就好了”。事实上，他难道没有想过吗？在更衣室里，和艾登接吻，像现在埃雷拉做的事。他为自己变态的想法脸红，又忍不住兴奋。

“嘿，少来了你，”埃雷拉看着卢卡库顶起一块的裤子，他腾出手来抓着卢卡库的手贴到阿扎尔屁股上，“我可记得，你说过喜欢的。”

“我没有。”卢卡库不肯在阿扎尔面前表现得像个变态。

“为什么呢？”阿扎尔七荤八素的，趁着换气突然问他，“为什么不喜欢我？”

埃雷拉硬得爆炸，“没有人不喜欢你，所有人都爱阿扎尔。”他说着一把扯烂了阿扎尔的球衣，手从他腋下环过去揉他的胸，手指捏着他的乳头轻轻碾压。

卢卡库没搭话，只是在阿扎尔屁股上忽轻忽重地揉捏，以此来表达自己的喜欢。

马蒂奇在一旁看得口干舌燥，“给我留个位置，”他说。

埃雷拉笑，“着什么急？”说着就压低了声音，温柔地问阿扎尔，“宝贝，跪下来，帮我。”

阿扎尔摇摇头，“我得走了……”

“别装了，你都湿了。”埃雷拉指指他裤子上的水渍。

“那……那是汗……”阿扎尔小声辩驳。

马蒂奇笑出声，他走过去拉起阿扎尔柔软的手，贴在自己勃起的阴茎上，“乖，你知道怎么做的。”

埃雷拉把阿扎尔按到自己胯间，一手拉下裤子，汗津津的肉棒几乎弹到阿扎尔脸上，散发着沸腾的男性气息。阿扎尔不自觉地咽了咽口水，这是强奸，他想。可是他鬼迷心窍，伸出舌头舔了舔男人已经冒出透明体液的龟头，换来一声满足的叹息。

卢卡库干脆也脱了裤子，把阴茎塞进阿扎尔手里。

埃雷拉说，“你先来。”

阿扎尔感觉到一根粗长坚硬的巨棍进入了自己，比起奥利也不遑多让，背叛的羞辱折磨着他，却在滚烫的龟头撑开肉壁的快感中放弃了挣扎。嘴里的那根鸡巴插到他喉咙里，他觉得自己要被前后捅穿，他低声呜咽，口水顺着嘴角流下来。

埃雷拉的声音在他头顶飘着，“宝贝，猜猜是谁在操你？”说着又用力顶了一下，小男孩只翻白眼，他脑子迷迷糊糊的，曼联有些什么人，今天谁来了，这会儿他什么都不知道。

博格巴见他沉默，有点不甘心，觉得自己没被认可，发了狂地抽插他，阿扎尔不禁发出痛苦的呻吟。

“给你个提示，本场最佳。”

阿扎尔艰难地挤出一句话，“不就是你吗？”

博格巴在他屁股上狠抽了一巴掌，紧接着扣着他的腰用力顶撞，回回都顶到最深，恨不得把捅进他的胃似的。阿扎尔被操出眼泪，他呜呜的喊着，“保罗，是保罗，你轻一点！”

埃雷拉握住他后脑勺，“最佳是我还是保罗？”

快感从后庭的凸点一路爆发，沿着尾椎骨点燃了他全身的肌肤，他没法回答，只想沉浸在性爱里。

“别问了，就是我。”博格巴取胜似的看着埃雷拉，嗤笑他幼稚的好胜心，好像刚才不满阿扎尔的回答而拼命抽插的人不是他似的。

埃雷拉把阿扎尔的头按到自己的阴茎上，强迫他为自己深喉，龟头插进窄小的喉腔，温暖紧致地挤压他。阿扎尔动不了喊不了，无法释放自己的快感，只能加快手上的速度，马蒂奇和卢卡库被眼前刺激的景象和他熟稔的技巧逼得濒临高潮。

马塔洗完澡看见的就是这副场景，他挤进人群，阿扎尔身上被揉得通红，他想喊几位温柔点，却发现小男孩两张嘴都含得颇紧，怎么看都是很享受的样子。他笑了笑，俯下身去在他背上亲吻他，留下一道道水渍，最后他吻他脖子，问他，“好久不见，想我没有？”

阿扎尔数不清他身上有多少只手在揉捏他，但不得不说，这真的很爽，于是他撅起屁股去回应博格巴，在男人打桩机似的一阵操弄中，他浑身一抖，射在了地板上。他大脑空白，望向马塔的方向，“你……是谁？”

马塔脸一黑，他把博格巴拉开，直挺挺地插了进去。没过不应期的男孩挣扎起来，“不，不行！”

埃雷拉射在他嘴里，浊夜混着口水，挂在嘴角，缓缓往下滴，他伸手捂住他的嘴，“吞下去，”他命令他。阿扎尔无奈，只能照做。

埃雷拉站起身，拍了拍博格巴的肩膀，“你来吧，我去洗澡。”

阿扎尔躺在桌子上，屁股搁在桌沿，两条腿几乎悬空，他不得不缠上男人的腰，不知道是谁从他身上扯了一块蓝布下来蒙住他的眼睛，“猜猜现在是谁？”

阿扎尔眼睛红红的，“不……不要！我……我不知道，呜呜……”

罗梅罗掐住他的屁股，呼吸粗重，顶弄地格外用力，他只想把整根阴茎捅进去，甚至蛋丸也要一起。被操了许久的后穴依然十分紧致，穴口一圈嫩肉箍着他阴茎根部，让人都舍不得抽出去。蓝军头牌不愧是世界最佳，曼联二门如是想着就射在了他体内。

两只手分别掐拧着他的乳头，阿扎尔哭得厉害，快感四处肆虐，统统冲向他的头顶，像潮水淹没了他。没有人体谅他，他这会儿仿佛落入兽群的羔羊，他身上一直都有好几根鸡巴，他们都射在他胸口和脸上，他浑身发抖，痉挛着又达到了高潮。他颤颤巍巍地想收拢双腿，把他们逼出自己的领地，却又害怕更多的虐待，或许他自己也想要更多的快感，总之他哆哆嗦嗦的双腿大张，被操得神志不清，还扭着腰迎合他们。

现在是谁呢？他真的分不清了。

一根湿哒哒黏糊糊的阴茎又插进了他嘴里，“既然说不出话，那也别浪费了这张小嘴。”他没端着，津津有味地含着吞吐了起来。后穴又喷出一股液体，爽得对方呻吟了一声，抽插得更加卖力，阿扎尔腿一勾，缠着对方的腰把人拉来与自己紧贴着，以便插得更深更快。他手上动作也抓紧了，撸动得迅速，把所有的渴望都付诸指尖。他突然摇晃着屁股，甬道剧烈收缩，喉腔也快速挤压着，他的身体不自觉地打着颤，前端的龟头又射出精液，几乎是同时，另外几个人也一同射了。

这太多了。

他脸上眼泪和汗水一起流着，他被蒙着眼，只能看见一丝光亮，他脑子都被操出去了，恍惚间他以为自己到了天堂。他会被操死在这里吗？在客场更衣室里，被一群对手操死。

太堕落了太丢脸了也太淫乱了。

阿扎尔乱七八糟的想着。


End file.
